Loyality
by coffeeshopcynic
Summary: Sequel to "Betrayal". Rick Castle has felt the betrayal and now Kate Beckett has to prove her loyality. Spoilers for "47 Seconds" and specualation for "The Limey" due to a spoiler but nothing too spoilery.


**Disclaimer: I should be doing French homework right now...**

**A/N: Well here is the sequel to "Betrayal". Sorry it took me so long to write; I've been busy with my story **_**A Story Like Yours**_**. Since "47 Seconds" has aired "Betrayal" is now AU and therefore this one doesn't follow the promo for "The Limey". I highly recommend reading "Betrayal" before this one for it to make sense.**

**Enjoy,**

**~Rose**

* * *

><p>"Katherine Beckett!" Lanie called out, banging on Kate's door. "I know you're home Beckett! You better open that damn door!"<p>

"What Lanie?" Kate snapped before softening her voice, "Sorry, it's just been a rough day. The case got to me and now Castle is different. It's like he's pulling away."

"I don't doubt it Sweetie," Lanie said soothingly, "I better tell you what's going on."

Lanie stepped inside Kate's apartment and dragged her to the couch. "What's going on Lanie?" Kate asked, more than a little confused.

"You tell me." Lanie gave Kate a stern look before continuing. "So when were you going to tell me that writer boy told you he loves you?"

Kate's eyes widened in fear. "Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Hmm," Lanie said in a sarcastic tone, "Castle telling you he loves you while you were laying in his arms with a bullet in your chest and you remembering every second of it."

"How did you know about that?" Kate asked, trying not to panic.

"From Alexis," Lanie responded. Kate's eyes widened even farther and Lanie added, "Who overheard it from Castle and Martha."

"How does Castle know?" Kate asked, close to hyperventilating at this point.

"He was watching you interrogate Bobby. Apparently Bobby tried to tell you that he didn't remember anything because of the trauma and you freaked out at him saying that you were shot in the chest and remember every second of it."

"No," Kate said in denial, "no no no. Castle can't know. Not like this. I have to go fix this!"

"Go!" Lanie prompted as Kate ran out of her own apartment and headed for the elevator.

~O.o.O.o.O~

"Castle!" Kate begged, pounding on his door, not unlike what Lanie did to hers earlier. "Come on Rick. Please. Let me in. I need to explain!"

Castle was just on the other side of the door listening to Kate Beckett plead. He wasn't going to let her in. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to watch her explain that she lied to him because she doesn't love him and didn't know how to tell him so she strung him along instead. No, he wasn't going to let her in; but then she said please. Kate Beckett never pleads like that. Ever. He caved and opened the door.

"What Beckett?" he snapped.

"Rick..." She was clearly upset and Castle had to restrain from wrapping his arms around her. He was mad at her for lying to him; he couldn't comfort her. "I am so sorry."

"That's not enough," he replied icily. A simple apology was not going to work this time.

"What can I do?" she asked. He hated seeing the pain in her eyes but right now she deserved it.

"Explain. I want to know why you lied to me over and over again about hearing me tell you I love you when you should have just told me that you remembered and that you didn't feel the same way."

"What?" she asked not quite believing what he had just said. How could he think she didn't feel the same way. "Rick, I... You need to understand that I had just been shot. I woke up in the hospital room in unimaginable pain. I called out your name but Josh was the one next to me, not you. I just wanted to see you and I was slightly overwhelmed when you finally came. I was so scared Rick. I shouldn't have lied to you. When you brought it up I wanted to tell you that I heard exactly what you said but Montgomery had just betrayed me and been killed and I was a mess. I couldn't act on anything when I was so broken." Tears were falling down her cheeks now. Castle couldn't help but reach forward and wipe them away with his thumbs. "Rick, I was also scared of how much I needed you; of how much I feel for you. I love you."

Rick leaned forward and briefly touched his lips to hers. It wasn't long or desperate and passionate but it was intimate; it was a promise. "I love you too Kate. I'm still angry but I understand. We can get through this Kate we always do."

They may have not been perfect but they were together, and wasn't that what really mattered?

The end

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh I'm so excited for tomorrow! I hope you guys enjoyed this sappy little piece of angsty fluff (wow "angsty fluff", I must be overtired.) This isn't how I see it happening in the show but a girl can dream right? Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Rose**

**Review?**


End file.
